


When I Close My Eyes

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Poetry, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock remembers Jim when he was young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Close My Eyes

  


When I close my eyes,

My mind wanders to the past.

A time where things seemed so much simpler.

Your innocence and youth visits me.

Always in my dreams.

I wish to stay there, be one again with you.

But, I am still needed here.

When I have completed what I have sought out to do.

I shall join you, beloved.

When I close my eyes,

I think of you.


End file.
